Generally, an electronic device is connected to an external device by a connection line, such as a universal serial bus (USB) cable. However, the connection line can be easily lost. Another way of connecting to the external device is through a wireless communication module installed in the electronic device and in the external device. However, this method is more expensive and is susceptible to unstable connection due to poor network signals.